A social networking service is an online service, platform, or site that focuses on facilitating the building of social networks or social relations among people who, for example, share interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. A social network service consists of a representation of each user, i.e., a profile, the user's social links, and a variety of additional services. Most social network services are web-based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, such as e-mail and instant messaging. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks.
Social media depends mainly on user driven content and as a result, large amounts of data flow through these social network channels daily. Currently, a user may be able to designate groups, circles, etc.; however, it may be difficult for the user to specify metrics of priority, such as adjusting the priorities of different persons or objects associated with a social software product or a social network.